Shafts and Monsoon Elementals
by NobukoXxXAkira
Summary: Valencia, Case, and Lizzy, sent on a quest by Warlic, adventure into the mine shafts full of elementals. Draco shall not be forgotten, but what about elemental essences?


**I disclaim Dragon Fable, it's characters, history, India, and anything else I don't own. Things I don't own like mine shafts. **

Lizzy groaned at the loot of the battle. Another elemental essence! She wanted that staff, for how else was she going to defeat the ice dragons and those darn Ursice Savages? Lizzy went back to Warlic and went on another quest after elementals.

"Another venture into the shafts?" She asked once far enough from Warlic, so he didn't know she was complaining. Valencia shrugged.

"Maybe if you do the quest enough you'll get the weapon," she said. "Persistence always gets you your item." She smiled, probably reminiscing her newest rare find. Case laughed at Lizzy's grim expression.

"Well, I think she's running out of 'persistence', Val," Case said, way too joyfully for Lizzy. Lizzy suddenly jabbed her staff up in the air, its silver orb glistening

"Let's go flatten some elementals!" Her yell came out slightly frustrated, and equally as exasperated. Case stifled laughter as Valencia copied the motion and looked at him in expectancy. He rolled his eyes, rather dramatically as Lizzy commented later, and stabbed his shiny sword from the pirate shop into the air. Draco, Lizzy's baby dragon, snorted in draconian laughter. They then set off towards the shaft.

~~~Shafts-and-Monsoon-Elementals~~~

Draco looked disapprovingly towards the dimly lit entrance. Lizzy felt his pain. Who, dragon or human, wanted to go down there 15 times in the same day? Valencia, apparently, for she charged down without hesitation. Case hesitated beside Lizzy and Draco before dragging Lizzy by the arm after Valencia. Draco plopped down in protest

"Draco!" Lizzy yelled once she had regained footing from being dragged down every single stair. The green baby dragon snorted and plopped down after them. Lizzy muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "He knows he can fly, right?"

Once said dragon found his way down the steps, the three... uh, I mean, four friends attacked the nearest elemental. A few minutes and five elementals later, a fire one dispersed into smoke.

"Hmm, what's that smell?" Valencia asked. Case and Valencia took note of the smokey aroma that was threatening to make Draco gag.

"Case's cloak," Lizzy said in a monotone not skipping a beat.

"That's nice," Case said. Then a few moments passed. "Wait! What?" The next minute consisted of Valencia shoving him into a monsoon elemental after he flapped around like a bird

"Look's like we're in India now," Lizzy muttered. Case and Valencia gave her an odd look

"India?" Case asked. Lizzy gave _him_ an odd look.

"You wouldn't get it, it's from a really old history book that I believe came from another dimension considering I found it while fighting sock monkeys and laundry golems in Cysero's tower," Lizzy explained holding back her laughter at the pair's astonished faces. Valencia blinked while Case just attacked the monsoon elemental that wanted to rip him into bits. Lizzy rained on his parade by attacking it with her lightning spell therefor finishing it off

"Joy murderer," Case said darkly. Lizzy smiled brilliantly.

"Why thank you, Case!"

~~~Shafts-and-Monsoon-Elementals~~~

The final elemental, a tornado elemental, disappeared in a puffy cloud that soon spread out and a large box spread across the screen. Quest is over, yada-yada. Lizzy crossed her fingers as she flipped open the drop box. The words 'Elemental Essence' flickered overhead in shiny silver letters.

"Dang it!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Wanna go again?" Valencia asked sounding hopeful.

"Definitely not!" Lizzy and Case exclaimed with Draco snorting in agreement

"For India?" Valencia tried.

"No!" came the reply. Valencia gave up with a sigh as they headed back to the blue mage.

"The Quarry?" Valencia suggested. Case and Lizzy to a little while to mull it over and decide if it was worth a try.

"Maybe, but I need to get my cape fixed," Case said. Lizzy laughed.

"I think it looks good like that, plus, fixing it will just give me more reason to stress the bird thing," Lizzy smiled. Case and Valencia blinked.

"Bird?" they asked in unison.

"Case was flapping like a bird," she said exactly the same way as before.

"Oh," Case said. A moment passed... "Hey!"

~~~Shafts-and-Monsoon-Elementals~~~

**A/N-**

**This is my second story I've submitted and I'm not to sure about the rating. It says minimal violence in the K+ section but Dragon Fable itself(last I knew) was for ages 13+ or kids a little younger, okay-ed by their parents. So I don't know. I'll just be safe and not get sued. It's also pretty short so...**

**That's pretty much it. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
